


Spies, Lovers, and...children?

by story_forger643



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Homelessness mention, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of teen pregnancy, it's not that angsty guys promise, single mention of theoretical abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_forger643/pseuds/story_forger643
Summary: Gandra has something she needs to tell her boyfriend. Something really important.This is written before Beaks In The Shell, and will probably be made non-cannon on the 22nd.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Gandra Dee & Original Characters, Gandra Dee/Original Characters (past)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Spies, Lovers, and...children?

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in the Ducktales fandom! I've been a fan of this show for a few months now, and I wanted to contribute one of the smaller ideas I have kicking around my head.
> 
> TW for mentioned getting kicked out, homelessness, and like one mention of abortion existing. I promise it's not that angsty.
> 
> enjoy!

“Alright, so we have a plan?”

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera stood in a virtual space with Huey Duck, his young friend/partner in Gizmoduck things and Gandra Dee, his girlfriend. The three of them were recovering from the simulation’s recent hijacking by Mark Beaks, and were preparing for their most dangerous mission yet; using Gandra as a mole to take down the dangerous organization known as FOWL.

“It appears that we do,” the young intern exchanged looks with his teammates. He turned to Gandra, “I know we’re asking a lot on your part, and if you don’t”-

“No.” Huey and Gandra spoke at the same time.

“Gandra has betrayed us before, and if she wants to be a real part of your life, and not just a phoney, she needs to earn that. She needs to help us.” Huey spoke in a commanding tone, his uncle almost speaking through him. “Besides, we need all the help we can get.”

“Gandra doesn’t need to prove anything”-

“Yes, I do, Suit.” Gandra was sitting on a virtual fence, knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes tired. “I messed up really badly, and working for FOWL? I’ve made some bad choices, but I really messed up there. And I need to make up for it. This is how I do that.

“Besides,” she said, nodding at Huey, “the kid is right. You really do need all the help you can get.”

Fenton sighed. “So we use this video game to relay messages to lower suspicion, and get as much intel as we can. Gandra will do some digging to see what else we can find to take out FOWL, and give that all to us. We then give that to Mr. McDuck and Mrs. Beakley sparingly enough so that they don’t realize what we’re doing…”

“Because they  _ definitely  _ wouldn’t approve.” Huey finished his sentence.

“Right.” Fenton took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “I have one more thing to add to the plan.”

Gandra raised an eyebrow. “Which is?”

Fenton turned to her. “The moment you’re caught-no, the moment they suspect you might be a mole, you get out of there. Immediately.”

“I have something to add to that, Suit. I grab whatever else I can, and I get out of there.”

“But”-

“No, it makes sense,” Huey pulled out a virtual copy of his guidebook to take notes-why did he even have a virtual copy? “If Gandra has nothing left to lose, she should be able to go for stuff she wouldn’t go for otherwise. Correct?”

Gandra nodded, looking down a bit. “Correct.”

Huey closed the virtual book again. “Okay, so we have a finalized plan. I’ll head out and you two can carry out your lovers’ goodbyes.”

The boy’s avatar blinked out of existence, leaving a chickadee and a duck tripping over what they wanted to say to him.

The two stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other awkwardly, until Fenton broke the quiet. “Well, I guess I should head out too, unless there’s anything else you have to add.”

Gandra looked incredibly uncomfortable, like she was about to explode, yet just wanted to curl up into a little ball and hide. She was clearly debating saying  _ something,  _ but Fenton couldn’t figure out what.

“Is there anything else, Gandra?” Fenton placed his hand on her knee. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear.

Eventually, she answered, looking down again. “No. There isn’t.”

Fenton nodded, slightly sad she couldn’t tell him whatever she was thinking. “Okay. See you soon, then.”

He was about to log off when he heard Gandra speak again. “Wait. There is.”

Fenton turned around, a smile on his face. “Great! Well, maybe not great, but still! Good you have something else to, ah, add...I’ll stop talking now.”

A small, nervous laugh escaped Gandra, who shook her head and rolled her eyes as she got off the virtual fence, a smile still on her face. “It’s okay, Suit.”

“Okay!” Fenton had a huge smile on his face, but it began to change to concern when he saw how completely ashamed Gandra looked; whatever she had to say, it might not be good.

“Are you okay?” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

It was a few moments before Gandra nervously spoke. “Nothing’s wrong-well, at least I don’t think there is.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s, ah...you might...not be happy about this…” Gandra stammered, tripping over her words, not making eye contact. “It’s just...you need to know this if we’re dating, but I totally understand if you’d want to break up with me after this...but you have to keep letting me help you guys!”

Gandra was talking almost frantically, practically spewing word vomit as she tried to talk to Fenton. “It’s just...you’re not the only reason I’m fighting, Fenton. And I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore, that’s totally okay, but just, if you do break up with me because of this, and then something...goes wrong…

“Scratch that, if something goes wrong at all, I need you to do something for me. I need you to make sure she’s safe, and not in danger, and make sure she’s protected. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but give her to Scrooge or something, or”-

Fenton couldn’t take it anymore. “Gandra!”

His sharp voice shocked the chickadee out of her panic. “What?”

“Just...try and slow down, okay? Can you tell me what this is.” When she looked away again, Fenton reached down, taking her hands in his. “Who is ‘she’?”

“I-it’s-” Gandra stuttered for a few more minutes before she just groaned. “Why is this so hard?”

“Because whatever it is, it’s something that’s important to you. It’s something that’s a secret, and it’s hard to talk about. But you can tell me.” Fenton looked into her eyes, hoping she would understand he meant it. “I promise.”

“Okay.” They stood in silence for another moment. “I’m going to just show you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Gandra took a deep breath, and pressed a few buttons on something, then held her hand out. A virtual 2D picture was produced floating over it-no, it was a video. Or a compilation of videos, that looked like the kind of footage Gandra took with her eyebots. The videos all showed a young chickadee, several years younger than Huey, with bright blue eyes and messy brown hair. The girl was wearing an oversized jean jacket that was clearly meant for someone years older, and...were those hearing aids she was wearing?

After a few minutes, Fenton broke the silence. “Gandra...who is that?”

Gandra sighed. “Fenton, this is Cassie Dee. My daughter.” She said the last part in a total whisper.

* * *

Fenton stumbled back a bit, taking in the new information. “Your....your daughter? You have a daughter? You have a kid?  _ You’re a mother?” _

_ Here it comes.  _ Gandra braced for the anger for not telling him, the rejection, the broken promise, to be alone and lost with no help again.  _ Why did she think this was a good idea? Why did she tell him? _

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Gandra began to speak again. “Like I said, I understand if you don’t want to date me after this, but”-

Fenton immediately cut her off. “Why would you think that?”

Gandra was completely taken aback by the statement.  _ He wasn’t angry?  _ He wasn’t going to get up and leave? He wasn’t going to abandon her?

Eventually, she remembered how to speak again. “Kids are a deal breaker for most people.” As Fenton gestured for her to continue, she slumped down on the ground, and he sat down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“When my parents found out I was pregnant, they kicked me out within the hour. I went to my boyfriend’s house, and told him, and he broke up with me on the spot. Told me…” she paused to wipe a tear out of her eye. “He told me ‘either you get rid of that kid or say goodbye to me’. I...I didn’t want to get rid of her, so then I was alone.

“I was homeless when she hatched. I don’t know why I thought I could take care of her on my own; I was a stupid seventeen year old kid who had gotten expelled from her last school, and was barely surviving. I had to give her my coat to keep her warm, shoplift food for us, it was hard to find shelters to take us in.

“On top of that, she was practically deaf when she hatched. So, I began to steal pieces of tech. I used a library to figure out how hearing aids worked, and experimented on myself to test them. Then, when I was sure they worked, I gave them to her. She was three.

“I guess that’s when I started experimenting with tech more, experimenting on myself. I somehow managed to make tech good enough to catch FOWL’s eye, and they took me in. Gave me enough money to afford an apartment, and get her to school.

“I was careful when they recruited me. They don’t even know she exists...at least, I don’t think they do. She lives in our apartment, never set foot in the FOWL base. I make sure to rotate babysitters so they don’t call CPS...I can’t lose her…”

And with that, Gandra was crying. Why was she crying? Better yet, why did she just divulge her tragic backstory to Fenton? And why was he still listening? Why didn’t he leave?

Then, Fenton pulled Gandra into a tight hug. She froze up at first, but slowly began to relax into his grip, burying her face in his shirt as he stroked her hair, muttering some Spanish lullaby.

After a while, the two of them pulled apart. Gandra wiped the tears out of her eyes-why did she have tears in a virtual world? At least she hadn’t actually gotten Fenton’s shirt damp…

Fenton was the first to speak. “How old is she?”

The question startled Gandra. “What?”

Fenton smiled, kindness still in his warm eyes. “You heard me. How old is Cassie?”

Gandra smiled. “She’s going to turn seven in a few months. Her birthday is February 22nd.”

“What’s Cassie short for?”

Gandra mock glared at him. “Who said it’s short for anything?”

Fenton leaned back. “Sorry, sorry, I just assumed”-

Gandra rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding. Her full name is Cassidy, but she hates it, cause there’s another kid in her class with that name.”

“What’s she like?”

Gandra sat back, staring off into the virtual distance. “Incredibly hyperactive. She’s always jumping around, full of energy, looking for the next thing. But then I show her what I’m building, and she just becomes completely enthralled by it, and asks if she can help. Depending on what it is, sometimes I let her.

“She’s also way too responsible. I guess she still remembers back when we had nothing, so she tries to save as much as possible. She’s really smart, so she can tell when I’m lying about it all being okay, and she never hesitates to call me out on it.”

She turned to Fenton. “When I joined FOWL, it was solely so I could get us to a better place, so she could live a decent life. But now they’re asking me to hurt McDuck and his family. McDuck, I can understand, but they’re asking me to  _ hurt kids.  _ And every time I come face to face with one of them in the field, and I’m told to fight back, all I can see is Cassie. That’s why I need to get out of FOWL. I can’t hurt kids.”

Fenton nodded. “That sounds like a good place to draw the line. Or, well, there’s other places where you could have, but”-

“I understand what you’re saying, Suit. Look, just promise me this, okay? If something goes wrong, I need you to protect Cassie. The moment I go out of contact, or send a distress signal, I need your priority to be making sure Cassie is safe, not me.”

“Okay.” Fenton didn’t even question it.

“You know my address. She goes to Cornelius Coot Elementary. Her middle name-this is super important. I never wrote her middle name on her official documents, and I always told her she could only trust people who knew her middle name, so you have to remember it, got it?”

“Middle name is how she knows she can trust people, got it.”

Gandra nodded. “Her middle name is Eureka.”

“Cassie Eureka Dee. I’ll remember that.”

“Good.”

And with that, Gandra leaned up to Fenton and kissed him on the cheek. He did the same to her, taking her hands in his again.

They stood in silence for another moment, before Gandra sighed. “We should probably go now.”

“Right! Yes, logging off. Gandra, I will see you soon for our next report.” Fenton shifted back into ‘business mode’, ready to go back out.

“As will I. And Suit”-

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it for now folks! and no, I was not aware I made Gandra's daughter's name "Cassie Dee" when I wrote this.
> 
> I have a lot of other ideas for Ducktales fics that I hope to write soon, but I have no upload schedule, so who knows when that will happen.  
> who knows, I may even do a sequel to this one day.
> 
> please leave feedback, advice, etc.
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


End file.
